A nos actes manqués, tu es coupable d'être toi
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [Histoire indé][Drabbles] Un jour tu es né. Tu es né innocent, tu es né blond. Tu es né aux yeux bleus. Tu es né loin d'ici. Toi qui n'as rien demandé tu es né. Toi, dont personne ne sait si tu as été aimé tu es né. Tu as grandit. Tu es toi.


Bonjoir, bonjour ! Me voilà avec une petite série de drabbles (pas si drabbles que ça hein) sur un couple que je surlis depuis quelques semaines : Le Grindeldore

.

Alors voici tout ce dont vous avez besoin :

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : Gellert Grindelwald & Albus Dumbledore + Autres drabbles sans couple

Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient à par les petites histoires là. Je ne touche rien pour ça.

* * *

 _ **Drabbles écrit grâce aux thèmes donnés durant une Nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone)**_

 _ **Merci à Crime Passionnel pour la correction :3**_

* * *

 **Coupable d'être toi**

Un jour, tu es né. Tu es né innocent, tu es né blond. Tu es né avec les yeux bleus. Tu es né loin d'ici. Toi qui n'as rien demandé, tu es né. Toi, dont personne ne sait si tu as été aimé, tu es né. Tu as grandi. Tu es toi. Un jour tu as fauté ; fauté pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu seras ; tu as été renvoyé. Un jour, tu es arrivé plein d'espoir, d'espérance. Ce jour-là, tout a basculé. Ce jour-là, tu es devenu coupable de sa mort ; coupable à mes yeux.

* * *

 **Rivaux, à la vie, à la mort**

Leur souffle est court. Il fait chaud. C'est l'été. Le soleil brûle. La sueur perle. Le vent souffle. Devant eux se tient l'autre. Le rival. Baguette levée, yeux dans les yeux, ils se jaugent. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. L'un blond. L'autre roux – auburn –, les yeux bleus. Intelligents, droits, fiers.

Le pied de l'un s'avance, raclant le sol. L'épaule de l'autre craque. Godric's hollow est calme. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Les oiseaux cessent de chanter. Le vent cesse de souffler. Le soleil se cache peu à peu.

Ils crient : « Expelliarmus ! »

Il n'y a qu'un vainqueur, qu'un sourire hautain, qu'une main tendue. Gellert a gagné.

* * *

 **Un dernier salut**

La coutume aurait voulu que l'on se saluât avant un duel. Quel qu'il soit. Eux, ils ont trop de rage, trop de rancœur, de regrets et de remords, de honte, de peurs et d'excitation. Néanmoins, Gellert sait. Albus aime les règles, surtout devant lui. Gellert le sait. Albus l'aime ; il l'aimera toujours. Alors il est fair-play, il salue son adversaire. Son dernier salut, son dernier sourire et un dernier « Je t'aime » qui, malheureusement, n'est pas de lui.

Lui ne ressent pas cela ; ou peut-être que si. Enfin, il y a longtemps qu'il essaie d'oublier, en vain.

* * *

 **Tu boies, tu paies, tu titubes**

À Durmstrang, il était aimé. À seulement seize ans, sa virginité n'existait déjà plus. Être renvoyé pour utilisation de magie noire n'y avait rien changé. Il avait mené sa vie en dehors de tout ça. Alors quand Albus, fier de lui, lui proposa d'aller boire un verre – même à seize ans – pourquoi refuser ? Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était la tolérance inexistante de son ami à l'alcool. Il ne pensait pas devoir le ramener titubant comme le jour de sa première cuite. Il avait beau être le plus jeune, il avait la nette impression d'être, à cet instant, le plus responsable. Quelle idée aussi d'aller boire pour la première fois avec un gars de l'Est ?!

* * *

 **Un jour, peut-être**

La nuit était un moment de la journée qu'Albus affectionnait beaucoup. Allongé dans l'herbe, il se plaisait à regarder la multitude d'étoiles au-dessus de lui. À penser à leur histoire, au temps qu'elles avaient parcouru et au temps que les prochaines parcourront. Il aimait la nuit. Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le jour. Le jour, il pouvait profiter allégrement de la chevelure blonde de sa Némésis. Il pouvait admirer les reflets du soleil sur les brins clairs. Observer la réflexion de cette lumière qui lui procurait une agréable sensation dans le ventre. Oui, Albus adorait le jour.

* * *

 **Dans le bleu de tes yeux**

Quand sa mère était morte, Albus avait perdu toute sa lumière. Sa sœur était malade et son frère le haïssait pour ne pas s'occuper d'elle. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais gâcher ses rêves et ses aspirations l'avait achevé. Il ne retrouva sa lumière que dans ces orbes bleus qui le fixèrent un jour. Le jeune homme auquel ils appartenaient n'était pas du coin, c'était sûr. Et Albus avait adoré ces moments passés à admirer le regard azur concentré sur un passage d'un livre compliqué ou perdu dans le vague. Il avait appris à aimer le désir qu'il y voyait parfois.

* * *

 **Pour l'honneur du « pourquoi »**

Ariana avait souvent demandé « pourquoi ». Comme tous les enfants de son âge, elle pouvait être intriguée et curieuse de ce monde qui l'entourait. « Pourquoi papa sourit en regardant maman ? » ou bien « pourquoi il neige en hiver mais pas en été ? ». Albus et Abelforth se faisaient alors un plaisir de répondre. « Parce que papa aime maman » disait l'un, « parce qu'en été, il fait trop chaud pour voir la neige » disait l'autre. Alors Ariana les regardait et riait comme jamais elle ne le faisait. C'était un son agréable. Et puis un jour, plus personne n'entendit son rire. Un jour, tout devint triste.

* * *

 **Différentes mentalités : à nos actes manqués**

Il avait lu : « Un élève renvoyé de Durmstrang pour utilisation de magie noire sur ses camarades. » C'est Abelforth qui lui avait donné ce bout de journal qui n'était pas dans sa langue. Albus n'avait pas tout de suite fait le lien mais maintenant, à un âge avancé, il comprenait ce que son frère avait voulu lui dire. Il comprenait que malgré son cœur bon, il pouvait être orgueilleux et vaniteux. Il avait été aveugle. Aveugle devant cet être qui n'était pas comme lui. Devant cet amour qui ne l'aimait pas. Devant ce garçon pour qui le mal n'était qu'un moyen de faire les choses. Son frère avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas la même mentalité.

* * *

 **FIN**

.

Voilà qui est tout pour moi. Je m'essaie pour la première fois au drabbles et j'adore le format, surtout pour se remettre à l'écriture !

Un avis ?


End file.
